See something that you like or love?
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Los Mugiwara han logrado rescatar a su nakama, Nico Robin, de las garras del Sekai Seifu. Ahora, tras la batalla, es momento de pensar en las consecuencias.
1. Chapter 1

**S****ee something that you like... or love?**

**Like me in the bath?**

Finalmente todo había llegado a su fin, y con _todo_ se refiere a la situación en la que Robin y sus absurdas, por muy justificadas que fueran, decisiones había creado de la nada. Realmente había resultado un combate de lo más discutido pero, al final, se había logrado lo que su senchou había decidido.

Recuperar a la nakama que les habían llevado de su lado.

Podrían tener diferencias o discutir por cualquier nimiedad pero, de lo que todos estaban seguros, siempre se apoyarían los unos con los otros en los momentos importantes. Aunque siempre existen excepciones a toda posible regla.

¿Un ejemplo? La discusión y siguiente abandono de los Mugiwara por parte de Usopp a causa del destino final de Merry que le llevó a oponerse y luego luchar contra la decisión y el mismo senchou.

Pero ahora eso ya resultaba agua pasada. Esa situación porque el problema que generó, el abandono de Usopp, aún no había sido resuelto y el tiempo seguía pasando sin poder verse una solución a este problema.

Mientras se esperaba porque Franky les construyera un nuevo barco, y que Usopp obtuviese el valor necesario para pedirles perdón y regresar con ellos, los Mugiwara se encontraban descansando, de los acontecimientos vividos, en la mismísima Galley-La.

A diferencia de lo que solía ser habitual en él, desde el final de la batalla, a Zoro le estaba costando el poder conciliar el sueño. Los motivos para ello eran varios y muy variados pero que podían centrarse en dos temas concretos.

Yubashiri y, a pesar de cualquiera de sus intentos por negarlo, Nico Robin.

Acerca de su katana no tenía muchas oportunidades para solucionar lo que parecía, a todas luces, algo irreparable. Cualquiera, incluso sin necesidad de tener conocimientos acerca de las katana, podía ver que Yubashiri estaba completamente muerta y desahuciada. Lo único que podría hacer Zoro para con ella sería encontrarle un buen sitio para su descanso.

Lo único que le molestaba acerca de lo sucedido con Yubashiri era haber sido tan descuidado con una katana que le había sido entregada, precisamente, por su valía como kenshi. Viendo el destino que le aguardó a Yubashiri está muy claro que aún le queda mucho camino para recorrer antes de poder considerarse un buen kenshi. Por supuesto que, otra cosa que le estaba produciendo cierto nerviosismo, también no sabía lo que le haría Tasigui una vez se la volvieran a encontrar, nunca si se le permitiera opinar a Zoro, y viera lo que le había hecho a Yubashiri.

La pena de muerte suena a poco para Zoro.

_Y, hablando de sonar, ¿eso qué se puede escuchar no es esa onna?_

A oídos de Zoro, que caminaba de vuelta a su habitación, a estas altas horas de la noche, ya muy de madrugada, tras unas horas de duro entrenamiento en un intento de lograr agotarse y así caer dormido, llegó el sonido de la voz de Robin. Un sonido que solamente pudo escuchar una vez y pensó que jamás tendría que tener que ser testigo de ello nunca más.

Otra vez que Zoro se ha equivocado con sus suposiciones.

Robin estaba llorando.

Zoro se detuvo en el pasillo dudando de si debería o no el intervenir en esta situación, siendo la primera opción la que más tiene para resultar la elegida por el kenshi ya que él no es de los que gustan de entrometerse en los problemas de los demás; tampoco es que resulte un experto con las onna o cómo tratarlas, lo que incluye el poder consolarlas. Para Zoro, aparte de las diferencias obvias con las onna, todos son iguales y como tal las trata.

_Puede que sea por culpa de que Kuina hubiera sido una mejor kenshi que yo_.

Zoro decidió seguir su camino hasta la habitación que comparte con el resto de los muchachos y dejar que Robin solucionase sus problemas. Tal vez, incluso, podría estar exagerando la situación y todo pues, ¿quién no dice que esas namida no sean de felicidad por haber sido rescatada?

Con este positivo pensamiento volvió a caminar para detenerse apenas un par de pasos más tarde. Venga, ni siquiera alguien como él sería incapaz de reconocer cuando una onna está llorando por pena o tristeza.

_Pero aún así tú no tienes ningún tacto y solamente vas a terminar por empeorar la situación y luego serás el blanco de los demás por su culpa. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es hacer como si no la hubieras escuchado llorar e irte a dormir porque ya te es hora para… ¡¡Maldita seas, onna!!_

Con una ardiente furia en su mirada, Zoro entró en la habitación dispuesto a hacer que Robin dejara de llorar aunque fuera dejándola inconsciente de un buen golpe… aunque solamente si se lo merece, por supuesto.

-Oi, onna. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-. Empezó Zoro apenas con la mano girando el pomo de la puerta.-¿Es qué no sabes que horas son? ¿Podrías esperarte a mañana para ponerte a llorar y no molestar a los de-… -más?-. Le empezó a gritar, aunque sin alzar mucho la voz para no despertar a todos y tener que buscarse una excusa para justificar su presencia junto a Robin, estando solos los dos en una… ¿habitación?

Una vez más, Zoro debería haber sido más atento a los pequeños detalles y así se habría dado de cuenta de en qué habitación se encontraba Robin. Por supuesto que la presencia de Zoro en este lugar sólo se podía responder con el hecho de que se hubiera vuelto a perder porque, ¡Zoro no iría conscientemente a entrar en semejante sitio sabiendo que hubiera alguien dentro!

Y mucho menos si ese alguien es Nico Robin.

-¡¿Kenshi-san?!

Por lo menos, a tenor del tono de voz usado por Robin, se encontraba sorprendida por la súbita e inesperada aparición de Zoro y no enfadada por aquella irrupción en su intimidad. Y lo de intimidad iba totalmente en todos los sentidos posibles para ello pues, Nico Robin se encontraba en… ¡¡El Baño!!

Desnuda.

Zoro se había quedado totalmente helado, aunque, para ser sinceros, sólo en que se había quedado allí de pie parado incapaz de moverse y no con su cuerpo frío porque eso le resultaba imposible teniendo una visión tan ardiente y adorablemente hermosa como era la de Robin desnuda sentada en el suelo mientras se agarraba las piernas contra su pecho y descansaba su rostro sobre las rodillas.

¿Cuál es la reacción de Zoro ante esta escena?

-¿Po-Por qué lloras ahora, onna?-. Logró decir Zoro controlando el temblor de su voz.-Casi parece que no puedas ni alegrarte por como resultó todo.

A pesar de querer darle una respuesta, Robin se sentía algo confundida por la escena en la que se encontraba junto a Zoro. No podía entender como él no reaccionaba mucho más que con el simple enrojecimiento de sus mejillas de la misma manera en que le sucedía cuando ella se ponía a flirtear con él. Parecía ser que para Zoro una simple mirada se encontraba al mismo nivel de su cuerpo desnudo y, a pesar de todo, no podía encontrar curioso este descubrimiento.

_Y que me permitirá llevar todo lo lejos que me apetezca mis próximos flirteos con kenshi-san porque ahora sé que no importa lo atrevida que pudiera ponerme que él siempre reaccionaría de la misma manera… a no ser que logre un cambio en su actitud respecto a mí_.

-¿A qué te refieres, kenshi-san?-. Le preguntó Robin mientras con una mano se limpiaba su rostro de namida.-Claro que estoy feliz por como acabó todo.

-Entonces por qué estás llorando-. Le exigió que le contase.

Robin ladeo la cabeza sin apartar sus intensos ojos azules del rostro de Zoro que, habiéndose recuperado de la impresión de encontrarse a Robin desnuda, aún con la excusa de estar en el baño, para que aquella mirada le volviera a poner nervioso.

_Realmente curioso_.

-Por muchas cosas, kenshi-san-. Admitió Robin con su voz calmada tan apaciguadora que poseía.-Algunas dolorosas y otras alegres.

-Suponiendo que las alegres no te hacen daño, ¿cuáles son las dolorosas?

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo, kenshi-san?-. No pudo evitar preguntarle Robin.

_Eso mismo me gustaría saber a mí también, onna. Pero, mientras tanto, espero poder hacer algo para ayudarte ya que eres mi nakama_.

-Si no quieres decirlo pues entonces me voy-. Le dijo Zoro volviéndose sin esperar una respuesta por parte de Robin.

Para sorpresa de Zoro, Robin le pidió que no se fuera y, sorprendentemente, Zoro se quedó con ella. En el baño. Mientras ella se encontraba completamente desnuda.

-Gomen, kenshi-san. Quédate.

La sorpresa para que Zoro no se fuera era porque ella no le había dicho que le fuera a contar las partes dolorosas que la habían hecho llorar. Pero la situación fue en aumento cuando Zoro se volvió hacia Robin y se encaminó hacia ella hasta detenerse a sus pies.

-Arigatou-. Le agradeció Robin alzando la mirada hacia Zoro.

El kenshi solamente se rascó la nuca despreocupadamente sin que pareciera darle mucha importancia al hecho de estar tan cerca, no sólo de una onna desnuda, sino de Robin estando desnuda.

¿Realmente no le daba importancia a este detalle no tan simple?

-Deja de agradecer por cualquier cosa que no tiene importancia, onna-. Zoro trató de fulminarla con la mirada pero sólo consiguió hacerle brotar una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.-Y eso también va por esas dichosas sonrisas tuyas.

-¿No te gustan mis sonrisas, kenshi-san?-. Preguntó sin apartar su mirada de la de Zoro que tembló por un latido. No podía entender como continuaba cayendo en las trampas que Robin siempre le tendía con sus, no tan, inocentes palabras.

-No estamos aquí por eso-. Le recordó Zoro, cometiendo un nuevo error con ello ya que él no tenía que estar aquí en primer lugar. Por suerte, para Zoro, Robin simplemente se le quedó mirando fijamente. Zoro le mantuvo la mirada sin ningún problema ya que si de algo se le podría acusar a Zoro era de tener una mirada intensamente asesina y que no se doblega ante ninguna otra.

Ante la situación formada, y viendo que ninguno parecía que se fuera a retirar, fue Robin quien, como siempre, usó su inteligencia para dar un giro inesperado a la competición.

Se puso en pie.

Pero si pensaba que con esto iba a lograr que Zoro se retirase se equivocó pues, en ningún momento, le apartó la vista de sus ojos azules por lo que su cuerpo desnudo permaneció, en cierto sentido, bien cubierto.

-Solamente es dolor, kenshi-san-. Se confesó Robin con total tranquilidad.-Dolor sufrido y por el dolor causado. No pasa nada, simplemente supongo que todos tenemos nuestros momentos para liberar algunas namida. Supongo que incluso alguien como tú también tiene este tipo de momentos, kenshi-san.

Zoro alzó una ceja y la miró como si se fuera a reír de ella.

-Yo ya he llorado lo que tenía que llorar en mi vida-. Dijo Zoro todo tranquilo.-Por la muerte de mi amiga y rival y por haber…-, Zoro se detuvo a pensar en lo que iba a decir y decidió reinterpretar ese momento en el Baratie.-roto mi promesa a Luffy y perder mi duelo contra Taka no me. Lloré por impotencia pero prometí que jamás perdería con mi katana y que haría que Luffy llegase a ser el próximo Kaizoku-ou.

-¿Solamente has llorado en esos dos momentos durante toda tu vida?-. Le preguntó bastante sorprendida Robin aunque no recordaba ni un asomo de namida en sus ojos durante el funeral del Going no Merry.

-Que yo recuerde así es-. La mano de Zoro descansaba sobre Yubashiri. Ni siquiera la muerte de su katana lo había logrado. _¿Lloraría por la muerte de Wadou?_-En mi opinión ya he llorado todo lo que tenía que llorar en la vida.

Robin le miró con aquella intensidad que poseían sus ojos y sintió el gran peso que se había impuesto Zoro. Un peso que se parecía al que ella misma había puesto sobre sus hombros por la memoria de sus padres y sus amigos.

-¿Llorarías por mí, kenshi-san?-. Le preguntó mientras le acarició una mejilla a Zoro.-Sé que los demás llorarían por mí como lo harían por ti pero, si es cierto que ya no llorarás nunca más, ¿llorarías por mí?

Zoro cubrió la mano, con la que Robin le estaba acariciando la mejilla, con una propia agarrándosela firme pero suavemente. La ligera sonrisa que había empezado a surgir en los labios de Robin se tornó confusión cuando Zoro le quitó la mano de su rostro y la dejó ante el cuerpo de ella.

-No eres muy habladora, onna; pero cuando lo haces no sabes hacer otra cosa que hablar de más-. Le aseguró Zoro.-Y ahora, ¿qué es lo que te pasaba?

Robin suspiró rindiéndose, por ahora, y decidiendo contarle a Zoro lo que le pasaba. En parte porque tenía curiosidad de cómo sería la reacción del kenshi.

-Como he dicho, los recuerdos vividos durante mi retención a causa de las humillaciones que tuve que soportar-. Le dijo con total naturalidad como quien estuviera hablando… de un buen libro o unas katana.-Pero me molesta que, a causa de todo esto, ahora ya no puedo soportarlo…

-¿Soportar?-. Zoro la miró confuso.-¿Soportar lo qué?

Robin giró un poco la cabeza para mirar a una zona por a la izquierda de Zoro que hizo lo propio para saber de qué se trataba todo esto. Lo que vio no se lo esperaba, lo que, conociendo las extrañas maneras de ser de Robin, era decir mucho.

-Llevar puesto mi vestido de cuero negro-. Confesó con cierta tristeza.-Tampoco las botas, y me parece una pena porque me gustaba mucho y, no hace falta decirlo, me sentaba muy bien, ¿no lo crees así, kenshi-san?

Zoro se había quedado sin habla. Todo esto era porque llevar puesto, de nuevo, aquel vestido de cuero negro, tan sugerente, ajustado y mortalmente sexy con sus botas altas a juego, le hacía recordar sus malos momentos como prisionera del imbécil de Spandam.

Por un momento se quedó sin saber qué decir, o si debía decir algo, pero, a su pesar, no tardó mucho en reaccionar y lanzarle a Robin una mirada que pasó de la confusión a la condescendencia.

_¿Kenshi-san?_

-Espero que sea una broma, onna-. Si la voz de Zoro era seria, que decir de su rostro que parecía cincelado en puro kairouseki.

-No-, admitió tranquila Robin.-¿por qué iba a mentir sobre algo así?

Robin quería saber cuál sería la reacción por parte de Zoro pero, a pesar de la extraña situación en la que se encontraban, en el baño y ella completamente desnuda, a pesar de la conversación que mantuvieron, no se esperaba la reacción que tuvo el kenshi.

Sintió aquellas manos antes de que la agarraran por los brazos con suficiente fuerza para impedirle cualquier intento por liberarse, incluso para dejarle alguna marca no duradera, pero sin llegar a hacerle el más mínimo daño. Su cuerpo, bajo el control de Zoro, ya no le pertenecía porque sabía que no podría impedirle lo que fuera que iba a hacerle el kenshi, uno porque la fuerza del kenshi era monstruosa y dos, porque tenía la mala costumbre de querer saciar su ávida curiosidad. Y ahora, esta misma, quería saber lo que iba a hacer Zoro con ella.

Sintió como su cuerpo se pegaba con el de Zoro cuando la atrajo hacia él y, aunque logró controlar un suspiro por aquel contacto, no pudo reprimir un temblor que le recorrió todo su cuerpo. A pesar de todo lo que había podido vivir hasta este mismo momento, le seguía sorprendiendo como alguien, Zoro, podía ruborizarse por una de sus sonrisas y ahora pudiera estar agarrándola, estando desnuda, y no mostrar ni un ápice de vergüenza o rubor en sus mejillas.

_Realmente es alguien único_.

-Lo que vas a hacer, oroka, es ponerte ese maldito vestido y, si es cierto que te gusta, recuperarlo para ti-. Los ojos de Robin no se apartaban del fuego que irradiaban los de Zoro hasta que el incesante movimiento de aquellos labios captaron su atención.-Me parece increíble que puedas atreverte a dejarte dominar por alguien tan débil.

-¿Qué me quieres decir, kenshi-san?-. Preguntó apartando la vista de los labios de Zoro y volviendo a sus ojos.

-No puedo creerme que puedas ser tan inteligente y actuar de esta manera-. Soltó desesperado Zoro.-Digo que si algo quieres pues no permitas que nadie te lo impida y lo cojas.

El brillo que Zoro vio en la mirada celeste de Robin le indicó uno de los movimientos maliciosamente dirigidos a su persona, y le hizo mirar a aquellos labios que formaron una sonrisa amplia y deliciosamente hermosa.

¿Se puede coger desprevenido a Zoro?

Sus ojos se le abrieron por la sorpresa de sentir aquellos labios, los labios de Robin, sobre los suyos. Su sabor introduciéndose en su mente y, queriendo saber más, le abrió la boca para profundizar el seppun. No supo cómo había pasado pero de alguna forma había aflojado la presa sobre Robin que permitió que le pudiera echar las manos al cuello, afortunadamente para entrelazarlas a su alrededor.

Sentir el contacto de la lengua húmeda de Robin contra la suya intentando una dominar a la otra pero que solamente lograban aumentar las ganas de luchar entre ellas. Y, a pesar de haber sido ella quien había dado inicio al seppun, Robin tuvo que separarse para poder recuperar el aliento.

_Ciertamente es mucho más de lo que a simple vista pueda verse_.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, onna?-. Logró preguntar Zoro a pesar de lo sofocada que le sonaba la voz y que, a pesar de todo, si se encontraba molesto, en mayor parte, era porque Robin se había detenido. Pensando que había recapacitado y asumido que lo hecho había sido un error, fue natural el tomar una actitud fría y distante con ella.

Como la mayoría de las veces, Zoro volvía a equivocarse.

-Seguir tu consejo, kenshi-san-. Dijo Robin mientras recuperaba el aliento perdido o, mejor dicho, entregado.-Coger lo que quiero.

_Y no ha tardado tiempo en echarme en cara mis propias palabras… pero, ¿te estás quejando realmente por ello?_

Y así Robin volvió a cubrir los labios del kenshi con los suyos mientras su cuerpo se abalanzaba sobre Zoro que recibió aquellos labios como si les estuvieran dando la vida.

Recibía a Robin por completo; y sus manos empezaron a acariciar aquel cuerpo con suma delicadeza pero, a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, pudo sentir un temblor a causa del dolor reflejado en el cuerpo de Robin.

Ahora fue el momento de Zoro para detener el seppun, para desgracia de ambos que parecían no desear nada más que sentirse mutuamente el uno en el otro.

-¿Sucede algo, kenshi-san?

Zoro volvió a coger a Robin por los brazos, con muchísima más delicadeza que la anterior vez, y la hizo volverse lo suficiente para ver los moratones causados por los golpes recibidos durante su cautiverio. Sólo fue realizar una sutil caricia sobre uno de ellos para ver como, a pesar de sus intentos, Robin no pudo evitar tensarse a causa del dolor. No un fuerte e insoportable dolor, pero si un dolor que la paz del momento hacía sino más visible.

Robin pudo ver como los ojos de Zoro parecían dos ascuas ardientes como estrellas. Sabía que de aparecer algún enemigo lo habría derrotado con solo mirarle.

-No me duele tanto, kenshi-san-. Le aseguró Robin con su voz tranquilizadora. Por un momento estuvo tentada de usar su voz apática pero sabía que Zoro podía reaccionar de muchas maneras y, algunas de ellas, no del agrado de Robin.-Chopper me aseguró que en unos días desaparecerían y con ellos el dolor que causan, y para ayudar al proceso me dio un ungüento para dicho fin.

-Y estoy seguro de que no lo has utilizado-. La acusó Zoro aunque en su tono no se sentía enfado sino preocupación, eso si, bien oculta bajo una capa de normalidad.

-¿Quieres ponerme el ungüento, kenshi-san?-. Le preguntó Robin con ese tono de voz tan suyo que parecía que te estuviera acariciando con sus palabras.

-No te faltan manos, onna-. Le respondió Zoro resistiendo las fuertes ganas de hacer lo que le había pedido. Por suerte sabía que estaba jugando con él como es habitual en Robin.-Y, para esto tenemos un buen isha como Chopper.

Robin ladeó la cabeza como si estuviera pensando en algo importante.

-Supongo que podría ir a despertarlo-. Habló Robin.-Aunque a estas horas quien está a punto de despertar sería Sanji.

Zoro no sabía lo que le había puesto la sangre en ebullición, si el que Robin se pudiera atrever pedirle a Sanji que le pusiera el ungüento en sus heridas, el que incluso fuera hasta allí completamente desnuda, o que le hubiera llamado por su nombre.

Sanji y, mientras tanto, él seguía siendo kenshi-san.

_Es lo que eres así que no sé por qué te tiene que importar como te llame_.

Pero le importaba… que Robin pudiera llamar a Sanji para que la ayudase con su problema con el ungüento. Lo de su nombre, no el que llame a Sanji o que deje de hacerlo, era otra cuestión en la que no se pararía a pensar durante más tiempo.

Ya se lo había dicho a Luffy el día en que lo conoció, y fue chantajeado para que fuera su primer nakama, que no le importaba para nada como lo pudiera llamar la gente. Y kenshi-san no sonaba peor que demonio, monstruo, o lindezas parecidas. Por lo menos indicaba, sin tapujos, lo que era realmente.

-¿Y estropear su inútil sueño reparador?-, se burló Zoro.-Para que lo tengamos durante todo el día quejándose por ello-. La mirada de Zoro trató de buscar el dichoso ungüento por el baño sin resultado.-¿Dónde está esa cosa?

-¿Quieres ponerme el ungüento, kenshi-san?-. Volvió a repetir la pregunta Robin para lograr que Zoro le diera una respuesta. La respuesta correcta.

-¿No te acabo de pedir ese dichoso ungüento?-. Le protestó Zoro de mala gana pero Robin le mantuvo la mirada en silencio esperando su respuesta. Pudo escucharse la fuerza con que los dientes de Zoro se apretaban entre si. Finalmente liberó el aliento que había retenido.-Si, quiero p-

-Yo también, kenshi-san-. Le interrumpió Robin en la parte que ella quería escuchar.-Arigatou.

Y con esto, y dejando a un perplejo Zoro allí de pie en el baño, Robin fue a sentarse en uno de los bancos que allí había. Se sentó, de lado, dejando el banco entre sus piernas.

_¿Qué diablos ha sido eso?_-. Se preguntó Zoro respecto a la interrupción de Robin.-_¿Y qué manera es esa de sentarse?_

Zoro vio como unos 'brazos fleur' llevaron hasta el banco el bote de ungüento dejándolo ante Robin. Acercándose hasta ella examinó el cuerpo de Robin y, cogiendo el bote, se colocó detrás de ella sentándose como lo había hecho la morena.

-¿Por qué, kenshi-san?

A Zoro le extrañó una pregunta tan simple pero que podía llegar a referirse a un montón de cosas totalmente diferentes. No sabiendo a lo que podía estar refiriéndose Robin decidió elegir él el tema de la pregunta.

-Por lo que he visto tienes más moratones por la espalda que por… delante.

-¿Estás seguro, kenshi-san?-. Una vez más el tono de Robin volvía a ser el mismo malicioso que utilizaba únicamente con Zoro.-Me parece que no me has mirado con mucha atención.

-No digas tawagoto, onna. ¿Piensas decirme lo que he hecho o dejado de hacer?-. Le recriminó Zoro.-Claro que te he visto con sumo detalle.

-¿Y qué te pareció?

Justo cuando Zoro iba a contestarle se dio de cuenta de dónde las preguntas de Robin le habían metido. Por suerte supo controlarse y decidió centrarse en la tarea que tenía entre manos.

-Que siempre haces demasiadas preguntas-. Zoro no vio con muy buena cara el ungüento ya que, por experiencia propia, conoce lo apestosos que resultan ser. Pero con este se llevó una buena sorpresa.-Que extraño.

-¿Sucede algo, kenshi-san?-. Preguntó Robin mientras no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa por estar a punto de que Zoro le acariciase, de manera medicinal pero acariciase, su cuerpo. Pero nada de su lenguaje corporal parecía demostrarlo, estando allí sentada tranquilamente con las manos sobre sus piernas esperando en calma.

-Este maldito mejunje que no es como los que he visto, y obligado a usar, en mi vida-. Dijo Zoro con un bufido de molestia.-Siempre apestan más que huelen y de manera desagradable pero este…

-¿Si?

-… este huele a…-, por muy poco Zoro estuvo a punto de decirle que el ungüento olía igual que la piel, el cuerpo, de Robin; pero supo controlarse y cambiar de parecer aunque la otra opción tampoco es que le fuera de mucha ayuda. Tampoco podía decirle que olía a flores, lilas, como ella, por lo que tuvo que cambiar una vez más de idea. Al final sólo le quedó una única opción.-… ¿a qué huele exactamente?

-Bueno, lo hizo Chopper por lo que ha cuidado muy bien todos los detalles-. Zoro no podía ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Robin al encontrarse encarándole la espalda.-Para que no hubiera ningún tipo de mala reacción a causa del olor del ungüento, decidió darle un olor parecido al de mi propia piel. Una buena idea, ¿no te parece así, kenshi-san?

Realmente era una buena idea pero Zoro no tenía porque admitirlo, y menos ante Robin de todo el mundo.

-Me parece que tendré que limpiarme las manos con mucha fuerza para quitarme luego este olor-. Dijo Zoro mientras cogía un poco del ungüento en su mano izquierda.-Ahora no vayas a quejarte.

Por supuesto que el aviso de Zoro era para prevenirla por el, posible, dolor que le pudiera llegar a causar cuando su mano pasara por encima de los golpes recibidos; pero, para Robin, el aviso le era más para procurar no exteriorizar, demasiado abiertamente, lo que el contacto de las manos de Zoro sobre su cuerpo le iban a provocar.

Para sorpresa del propio Zoro, su mano, en vez de apoyarse contra la espalda de Robin, parecía que la estuviera acariciando a través del aire que había entre mano y espalda. Trataba de ser muy cuidadoso para no hacerle más daño a Robin, no por los golpes, pues parecían bastante curados a estas alturas, sino por los recuerdos que, el contacto con ellos, pudieran volverle a Robin.

Los ojos de Zoro recorrían el cuerpo de Robin y no podía evitar sorprenderse por ver como aquellos golpes apenas resultaban visibles. No es que le pudiera gustar verla con todo su cuerpo cubierto de moratones sino porque le parecía extraño el que estuvieran casi totalmente curados.

Inmerso en sus pensamientos, el sonido que hacía Robin, y no podía evitar mucho mejor de lo que ya lo hacía, se había convertido en un ligero acompañamiento de fondo por el cual no le parecía necesario el tener que preguntarse. Aunque fuera una melodía compuesta por murmullos placenteros, suspiros y algunos ligeros jadeos.

_Y solamente con el contacto, y buen hacer, de sus manos_.

-Echa hacia atrás tu brazo derecho-. Le ordenó, más que pedir o sugerir, Zoro.

Robin tenía otra idea en mente pues deseaba ver a Zoro todo lo que le fuera posible mientras él la estuviera cuidando… acariciando… tocando su cuerpo con sus manos mientras sus ojos no se apartan, o sí si así lo quisiera él, de los suyos.

-¿No sería mejor si para eso te sentaras enfrente mía, kenshi-san?-. Le sugirió con total inocencia Robin.-Así ya podrías continuar con el resto de…-, _¿mi cuerpo?_-los golpes.

Con una mueca de fastidio, por tener que moverse, Zoro se sentó enfrente de Robin encarándola por primera vez desde que había puesto sus manos sobre su cuerpo. La verdad era que no sabía lo que se iba a encontrar pero, para su sorpresa, Robin parecía tan tranquila y calmada como cualquier otro día. Como si se encontrase sentada en su silla disfrutando de la buena lectura de uno de sus amados libros en vez de encontrarse con Zoro, en el baño, completamente desnuda, mientras este le aplica un ungüento sobre los golpes que tiene por su cuerpo.

La mirada de Zoro permanecía fija en los ojos azules de Robin hasta que, durante un ínfimo instante, aquella mirada había bajado por el cuerpo de la morena antes de volver al puerto que eran aquellos dos zafiros brillantes.

Aquel gesto era totalmente imposible que le pudiera haber pasado desapercibido a alguien tan observadora y atenta como Robin, y menos cuando ocurría justo delante de ella misma. Con ella como participante del suceso.

Por algún motivo sintió un par de sensaciones encontradas. Una en la que le gustaba saber que Zoro tenía interés por su cuerpo, por verlo y conocerlo por completo, incluso porque quisiera admirarlo por su belleza; y otra en la que sentía una ligera decepción al comprobar que Zoro, como cualquier otro hombre, también había sucumbido al simple deseo que despertaba el cuerpo de una onna. En este caso, el cuerpo desnudo y, ella así lo sabía y por qué le iba a tener que importar, sensualmente hermoso que ella poseía.

_Si incluso Luffy, por lo que me contó Mr.2, reaccionó a la copia que este había hecho del cuerpo de Nami. ¿Por qué, entonces, kenshi-san iba a ser diferente al resto?_

-¿Ves algo que te guste, kenshi-san?

No pudo evitar preguntar Robin mientras le sonreía de aquella manera en que le demostraba que sabía lo que había hecho a pesar de sus intentos por que así no fuera. Para sorpresa de Robin, Zoro simplemente la miró algo confundido mientras seguía aplicándole el ungüento por un golpe que tenía en su costado derecho, justo por debajo de su pecho, el cual recibió, por cercanía, el contacto de aquella mano.

-No sé de qué me hablas, onna-. A pesar de sus palabras Zoro, consciente de la situación en la que se encontraban, y luego de su furtiva mirada, sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo Robin. Solamente fue este conocimiento para lograr que se ruborizase ligeramente.

Ahora fue el turno de Robin para mirar algo confundida para Zoro.

_¿Cómo puede ser que me vea desnuda y no tenga una fuerte reacción o que me esté acariciando mi cuerpo desnudo, pero que con un simple comentario si pueda perturbarle lo suficiente para hacerle ruborizar?_

-No importa si quieres verme los pechos, kenshi-san-. Le dijo con ese toque travieso que puede ponerle en su tono de voz serio.-Tengo unos buenos pechos.

Zoro sentía como se estaba quedando sin aire y su rostro se encontraba todo rojo a causa de la vergüenza que sentía por aquella insinuación.

-Oi, onna-. Zoro trató de recuperar la compostura aunque tuvo que cambiar de localización a la que echarle el ungüento porque, precisamente ahora, lo estaba poniendo en el pecho derecho.-No me confundas con ese maldito ero-kukku.

Robin confundió el gesto de abandono por parte de Zoro de su pecho con que ella tenía razón y Zoro, simplemente, se sentía algo avergonzado por haber sido cogido en semejante situación.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no te gustan mis pechos, kenshi-san?

Robin no tenía necesidad de poner una voz sensual y atrevida para dar efecto a sus palabras, principalmente porque su voz siempre suena suficientemente sensual que resulta imposible imaginarse un nuevo nivel de sensualidad para ella.

-¡¡Quiero decir que no soy ningún pervertido que se dedica a mirar a las onna o sus cuerpo como si fuera algo tan necesario como el respirar!!-. Protestó Zoro alzando ligeramente la voz.

-Entonces no te gustan mis pechos-. Sentenció Robin con una tristeza que ambos sabían era fingida.

El rubor desapareció del rostro de Zoro con mayor rapidez con la que hizo su aparición. Su rostro se endureció de igual manera en que lo hicieron los ojos del kenshi que parecían dispuestos a cortar a Robin en pedacitos. No importaba que le pudiera estar acariciando, con lentos y cuidados movimientos de su mano, sobre el terso vientre de Robin que se tensó por esta acción.

-Lo que me llamó la atención, maldita oroka, es la ausencia de una cicatriz en donde Luffy dijo que Crocodile te había apuñalado con su garfio-. Dicho esto abandonó el vientre de Robin y le cogió su brazo derecho, no de manera muy delicada pues no estaba ahora mismo de humor para delicadezas después de lo que le había dicho Robin, y le puso el ungüento por el brazo, a pesar de que casi resultaban imperceptibles los golpes sufridos.

Robin recordó el momento al que se refería Zoro y sintió un nuevo temblor recorrer su cuerpo, esta vez no se trataba de una sensación agradable; Zoro se dio cuenta de ello y se maldijo por ser el culpable de que esto estuviera pasando. ¿Por qué tenía que haber sido tan curioso? Las heridas vienen y van, aunque su cicatriz se mantiene en su pecho, a pesar de que las de sus pies ya habían desaparecido hacía tiempo, pero eso lo achacaba a la espada de Taka no me.

-Olvídalo y acabemos con esto-. Le dijo Zoro mientras repetía la misma acción pero ahora en el brazo izquierdo.-Así te dejaré en paz para que vuelvas a tus cosas.

Cuando Robin sintió las manos de Zoro abandonar su brazo no dudó ni un segundo en cogérselas con las suyas. Se tragó la culpa cuando su acción fue recibida con aquella mirada fría y peligrosa. Pero Robin no iba a dejar que permaneciera en el rostro de Zoro si tenía algo que decir al respecto.

-Eso sucede porque en mi cuerpo no permanecen durante mucho tiempo ni golpes-, Robin posó las manos de Zoro justo sobre la zona en la que Crocodile la había herido y que ahora, simplemente, mostraba una piel tersa y suave sin ningún tipo de imperfección.-ni heridas de ningún tipo, kenshi-san.

Zoro no miraba para donde tenía sus manos posadas, era imposible que pudiera hacerlo porque era incapaz de apartar su mirada de aquellos dos ojos azules en los que parecía estar sumergiéndose a cada segundo que pasaba.

-E, irónicamente, mis únicas heridas-, Robin movió las manos de Zoro hasta dejarlas sobre su corazón que latía con fuerza y decisión.-son las que no se pueden ver. Las del corazón.

Ninguno sabía quien había dado el primer paso, figurativamente hablando ya que se encontraban sentados en el banco, pero ahora sus rostros se encontraban apenas separados por el espacio que provocaba la presencia de los pechos de Robin.

Sus labios parecían anhelar el contacto que podían ofrecerle los del otro; pero no se podía decir que se encontrasen en una situación y lugar perfectos para que se diera esta acción sin que surgieran muchas preguntas acerca del verdadero motivo.

Por eso mismo Zoro, que ansiaba probar aquellos labios, no pudo evitar romper la magia que habían formado aquellos dos hermosos zafiros de incalculable valor.

-¿Y le hablaste a Chopper de ello?-. Le susurró Zoro con una media sonrisa.

Para sorpresa de Zoro, Robin se rió felizmente. Contenta, como hacía mucho que no la escuchaba reírse. Algo que, en su escasez, tenía guardado esos momentos como grandes tesoros en su corazón.

-Me parece que no es Chopper quien pudiera curarme esas heridas, kenshi-san.

Aquella mirada era capaz de derrotar a alguien tan fuerte como lo es Zoro sin ningún tipo de dificultad. Ella lo sabía y Zoro también. Por lo menos debía considerarse afortunado por que Robin no se aprovechase de ello como sabía que lo haría sin ninguna vergüenza cierta akage.

-Mejor acabemos con esto antes de que sea hora para que se despierten esos baka y sea imposible seguir trabajando con calma-. Pidió Zoro tratando de reconducir la situación a lo que estaban haciendo.

-Muy bien, kenshi-san-. La solicitud con la que Robin había aceptado hizo sospechar a Zoro por un motivo oculto en sus intenciones. Baka de él, ¿pero no se encontraba Robin desnuda? Reclinándose sobre el banco, colocando sus manos a la espalda, Robin le ofreció la parte restante de su cuerpo para que le pusiera el ungüento.

Sus largas y morenas piernas.

A Zoro se le secó la boca, la garganta y sintió como le resultaba imposible el poder siquiera tomar una simple, y diminuta, bocanada de aire.

Demasiado poder.

Robin se encontraba, ofrecida, ante Zoro con su pierna izquierda doblada al apoyar la planta del pie sobre el banco mientras la derecha, totalmente estirada, se la ofrecía levantándola y apuntando con su pie hacia los ojos de Zoro.

¿O sería su boca?

Zoro desconectó, lo mejor posible, su mente, lo que indicaba que estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por controlar su espíritu, mientras cogía un poco de ungüento que pasó a ambas manos.

Robin no decía nada, ni quería decir nada, porque ella también estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlarse y controlar cualquier tipo de reacción que pudiera tener su cuerpo ante las próximas acciones de Zoro sobre sus piernas.

Sin apartar sus ojos de los de Robin, aunque incluso así Zoro fue capaz de ver la ligera separación de los labios de Robin para soltar un suspiro cuando sus manos empezaron a ponerle el ungüento empezando por el pie para, después, subir por la pierna hasta… bueno, hasta el final de ella.

Las caricias de aquellas manos subiendo por sus piernas, introduciéndose por el interior de sus muslos, que ardían ante aquel contacto tan íntimo, tan excitante, resultaba un castigo perfecto porque le ofrecía algo que Robin deseaba desde hacía mucho tiempo pero no se le permitía cogerlo porque no era, exactamente, lo que quería.

Sólo era Zoro poniéndole un ungüento para los golpes.

Por suerte la mano abandonó el interior de sus muslos antes de que el simple calor de sus manos hubiera provocado algo que no tendría marcha atrás, porque sabía que ese era un método totalmente inútil para esas situaciones.

Por desgracia, en cierto sentido, Robin seguía poseyendo dos piernas y aún quedaba por ponerle el ungüento a la otra. Suerte de que sus 'piernas fleur' no mantienen sus propios golpes o heridas porque, entonces, no tendrían tiempo suficiente.

A pesar de la experiencia previa, o a causa de esta misma, la segunda vez no resultó más sencilla que la anterior. Los nervios por dejarse llevar por lo que sus cuerpos les estaban gritando, aunque ellos solamente podían escuchar al suyo propio, era casi imposible de controlar y soportar.

Finalmente se escuchó la palabra clave.

-Listo-. Anunció Zoro con su voz algo más sofocada de lo habitual. Por suerte Robin no dijo nada pues temía que a ella le pasaba lo mismo. Pero eso no quería decir que no fuera a dejar su marca.

Afortunadamente Zoro no había dejado de mirar para aquellos preciosos ojos azules porque así pudo evitar el tener un primer plano del sexo de Robin cuando, volviéndose a sentar en el banco, terminó por quedar con sus piernas alrededor de las del kenshi. Sus cuerpos, nuevamente muy juntos, sus rostros recibiendo el cálido aliento de la respiración de cada uno.

-Arigatou, kenshi-san-. Le agradeció ofreciéndole una hermosa, y sincera, sonrisa. Como era de esperar, Zoro puso mala cara y a punto estuvo de borrársela de mala manera. Afortunadamente la desnuda cercanía de Robin se lo impedía, por ahora.

-Te he dicho que no tienes nada que agradecerme, onna-. No mostraba cansancio por tener que repetirse, sino que cierto enfado porque sabía que ella lo hacía a propósito con el único fin de molestarle.-Eres una nakama y por ello te he ayudado.

-Oh-, Robin lo miró con curiosidad.-¿lo harías por cualquiera de tus nakama?

-Por supuest-. No tardó mucho en que le llegara a la cabeza la perturbadora imagen, y, desgraciadamente, secuencia de esta misma situación pero con Sanji tomando el lugar de Robin. Zoro sintió como su estómago se le retorcía a causa de enormes nauseas. Fulminando a Robin con la mirada hizo un intento por ponerse en pie para marcharse de allí. Solamente logró hacer el gesto de levantarse.

Robin se lo impidió con sólo posar una mano sobre su hombro. Sin fuerza ninguna y si cargada de delicadeza y sensibilidad logró que volviera a sentarse.

-Gomen, kenshi-san-. Se disculpó Robin pero con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Pues borra esa sonrisa de tus labios-. Dijo Zoro antes de amonestarse por haber nombrado los labios de Robin. No tenía porque hacerlo así que, ¿por qué los nombró?

-¿Tampoco te gustan mis labios, kenshi-san?-. Su sonrisa se mantuvo, incluso se hizo mayor, cuando vio como, una vez más, Zoro se ruborizaba ante sus palabras.-Ni mis labios, ni mis pechos-, enumeró Robin.-¿y mis piernas, mi vientre y mis brazos? ¿Tampoco te gusta mi cabello o mi rostro? ¿Mis ojos? ¿Mi boca?

Zoro trataba de controlarse y no explotar allí mismo, ante ella. Por lo menos lograba mantener su cuerpo en calma y evitar que le temblase. Sabía que sus preguntas eran para molestarle porque, ¿quién no podría sentirse atraído por alguien como ella? Tan inteligente y con un sentido del humor sumamente particular. Fuerte y hermosa.

_Perfecta en todos los sentidos_.

-¿No te gusto, kenshi-san?

Zoro acercó aún más su rostro al de Robin pero cuando sintió la calidez que emanaban aquellos atrayentes labios se volvió a echar hacia atrás. No por miedo sino para poder mirarla a los ojos sin ningún tipo de dificultad.

-Tú no te puedes estar callada, ¿verdad?-. Le dijo Zoro sin querer ningún tipo de respuesta.-Siempre hablando y tratando de averiguar todo lo que te rodea y no lo hayas aprendido o puedas comprender.

-¿Eso es un no?-. Quiso saber mientras le seguía sonriendo maliciosamente.

El brillo en los ojos de Zoro la atravesó en esos instantes.

-Eso es un 'que te calles', onna.

Y con esto volvió a acercar su rostro al de ella, pero esta vez no se detuvo hasta que sintió como sus labios cubrieron los de robin. Suaves y deliciosos cuyo sabor empezó a ser saboreado por un hambriento Zoro.

Los brazos de Robin se entrelazaron en el cuello de Zoro mientras seguía besando aquellos labios que tantas veces había sentido deseos de poder besar. Labios que nunca le dedicaron ninguna sonrisa o un gesto que pudiera tomarse por cariño sino que siempre eran muecas de sospecha y dureza. Pero ahora esos mismos labios la estaban besando porque Robin sabía que él era así, no mostraría sus verdaderos deseos y sentimientos porque necesitaba la fuerza, esa dureza, para lograr mantener a todos sus nakama junto a su senchou y a Luffy entero y que no perdiera el sentido de lo que era. De lo que todos ellos eran.

Nakama y kaizoku.

Familia.

Y ahora, ellos dos, amantes.

Robin sintió como Zoro se reclinaba sobre ella haciendo que, lentamente y sin hacerle ningún tipo de daño, se tumbara sobre el banco mientras él mantenía sus manos sobre la madera para evitar caer sobre Robin.

El sabor de sus lenguas, la batalla por el dominio de sus bocas dio paso a una letanía de seppun que recorrieron el cuello de robin. Acariciaron con esos labios la clavícula de la hermosa ojiazul hasta llegar a sus hombros que besó para volver por sus propios seppun hasta caer al nacimiento de los senos de Robin.

Zoro sintió como la pierna derecha de Robin se enlazó sobre su cintura manteniéndolo bien sujeto contra ella, ¿o impidiéndole escapar? Eso era algo absurdo pues por qué podría llegar a pensar en escapar de estos seppun, de estas caricias y el calor del cuerpo de Robin.

¿Por qué podría huir de Nico Robin?

_Porque pretendes hacerle el amor en el baño después de los horribles sucesos que tuvo que vivir hasta hace poco, baka. Tal vez necesite esto que puedes darle y bien sabes que tú lo necesitas tanto como ella pero… ¿aquí, en el baño mientras ella aún tiene ciertas dudas y problemas que resolver?_

-No.

Robin detuvo sus seppun y reclinó su cabeza sobre el banco para mirar a Zoro a los ojos. Aquella negativa era algo que no se la había previsto. Un 'No' puede tener tantos significados que Robin necesitaba saber cuál era el del que le acababan de dar.

A pesar del miedo que sentía ante la posible respuesta que le dieran.

-No, ¿qué, kenshi-san?-. Quiso saber la calmada y apacible voz de Robin.

Robin trató de aparentar normalidad y su voz no mostraba nada de los nervios que sentía realmente, pero Zoro, tras tanto tiempo observando cada detalle de Robin, cada uno de sus movimientos y gestos, podía darse perfectamente de cuenta de su estado actual.

Estaba nerviosa y temerosa.

-No pienso huir, onna-. Le aseguró Zoro con su rostro serio que logró sacarle otra sonrisa a Robin antes de volverse seria de nuevo. Sabía que aún no había terminado de hablar. Tan lista como siempre.-Pero no pienso continuar con esto-. Y para demostrar sus palabras, Zoro se irguió pero lo hizo llevándose consigo a Robin hasta que volvieron a quedar sentados uno junto, sino pegado, al otro.

En aquellos ojos azules, en los brillos que surgían de su fondo, podía verse la confusión por las acciones de Zoro. Por suerte, y rompiendo con la imagen que todo el mundo tenía de él, posó una mano en la mejilla de Robin y la acarició con una ternura que llenó de gozo y felicidad el corazón de Robin.

-No ahora, pues aún debes solucionar primero algunos flecos que te han quedado en el aire-. Le aseguró Zoro con total seguridad.

-¿Qué quieres que haga, kenshi-san?-. Preguntó Robin pero fue al realizar esta pregunta cuando, dejando a un lado los seppun compartidos con Zoro, recordó que ya le había hecho esta misma pregunta a Zoro con anterioridad.

Los ojos de Robin brillaron con reconocimiento.

-Y eso que se supone que eres la más inteligente de los Mugiwara-. Se burló con cierto desdén Zoro que veía como Robin le daba la espalda y se dirigía hacia el corazón de su problema actual.

-Bueno, la culpa es toda tuya porque logras que pueda olvidar todo únicamente con tus seppun, kenshi-san-. Robin le lanzó una mirada por encima de su hombro.-Y eso no está bien para alguien como yo que siempre quiere saber más.

Zoro no pudo evitar la media sonrisa que formaron sus labios.

-Me parece que no existen suficientes seppun para lograr tamaña acción.

-Bueno, kenshi-san-. La sonrisa de Robin prometía tanto que Zoro sintió perder el control de su cuerpo.-No solamente hay seppun pero, incluso con estos, todo depende del lugar en donde me beses.

La mano de Robin acarició su muslo subiendo hacia su nalga para regresar por el mismo recorrido. Una caricia sensual y cálida que animó demasiado al cuerpo del kenshi. Afortunadamente ya se encontraban separados porque de no ser así, Zoro no estaba seguro de haberse podido volver a controlar.

_Realmente demasiado poder_.

Robin se detuvo ante la ropa que, a pesar de haber sido lavaba con agresiva eficiencia, seguía llevando el dolor que había sufrido mientras la llevaba puesta. Dolor por haber tenido que mentir a sus nakama y _traicionarles_ por su propio bien, y dolor por haber sido vejada y humillada por una banda de baka e incultos que no comprenden la importancia de la vida.

Pero ahora tenía las palabras de Zoro en su cabeza, junto al sabor de sus labios en su boca, y sabía lo que debía hacer. Debía superar este dolor para que no hiciera crecer raíces en su interior, en su alma, y la fuera matando poco a poco con el paso del tiempo robándole su vida, su futuro y su alegría.

Su sueño. Su amor.

Robin separó su ropa interior, de encaje y transparencias negras, y se empezó a colocar las bragas. Sabía que resultaba imposible pero Zoro podría jurar que fue capaz de escuchar el susurrante sonido que emergía del suave contacto de aquella delicada tela con la sedosa piel de Robin. Ni que decir que cada uno de los movimientos realizados por ella estaban siendo grabados en la cabeza, mente, alma, corazón, cuerpo, espíritu y en cualquier otro lugar que pudiera tener Zoro, de los que sus ojos no perdían detalle. El gesto final que hizo para evitar el que se le pudiera meter por la raja que formaban sus tiernas y morenas nalgas, fue casi como una cachetada en el propio trasero de Zoro.

El kenshi soltó el aire que había retenido inconscientemente en sus pulmones.

Mientras tanto Robin se encontraba abrochando el cierre del sujetador. Una vez hecho esto lo movió hasta colocárselo de manera correcta, con las copas por delante y el cierre a la espalda. Zoro no sabía si agradecer, o maldecir, porque Robin estuviera dándole la espalda e impidiéndole ver como colocaba sus pechos, esos que habían estado en contacto con sus manos, su piel, en el sujetador.

Tal vez Robin le pudo haber leído la mente a Zoro porque, una vez terminado de ponerse su ropa interior, se volvió hacia él girando todo su cuerpo para mostrarle como le quedaba aquel conjunto tan sexy que había comprado, junto al resto de su ropa, porque le gustaba como le quedaban, como la hacían sentir… y porque tenía la esperanza de que, si se atreviera, Zoro pudiera verla llevándolo.

Al final, y de una manera en la que nunca sospechó que se daría esta situación, aquí se encontraba mostrándole la ropa interior que, en su interior, había sido comprada para Zoro.

El peliverde seguía sentado en el banco pero ahora se encontraba sentado correctamente, bueno, de frente a donde se encontraba Robin, o todo lo posible de lo que era capaz sin tener que moverse hacia el extremo opuesto del banco.

Robin había podido sentir la intensa mirada sobre ella, sobre todo su cuerpo, mientras había estado poniéndose la ropa interior. La mirada de Zoro. Y nunca había sido tan tortuoso el ponérsela porque sabiendo que él la estaba mirando sólo deseaba quitársela y regresar a su lado.

_O buscar un dormitorio vacío…_

Pero sabía que debía hacer lo que le había sugerido Zoro. Debía recuperar su ropa y dejar atrás el miedo y la tristeza y dolor que la habían poseído. Seguramente sería algo bueno para ambos, ella recuperaba una ropa que le gustaba y Zoro podría verla luciéndola. No es que fuera algo que le preocupara mucho a Robin ya que ella no se dedica a vestirse para nadie más que para si misma.

_Aunque no sienta nada mal vestirse para kenshi-san_.

Suerte de estar de espaldas a Zoro porque sino habría visto aquel ligero rubor que cubría las mejillas de Robin ante aquel pensamiento. Pensamiento que hizo cambiar de opinión a la ojiazul cuando, en vez de coger el vestido como había sido su primera elección, cogió sus largas botas y se encaminó de vuelta al banco en donde se encontraba un silencioso Zoro. Y ahora, para añadir, totalmente paralizado ante la visión de Robin en ropa interior acercándose hacia él.

Tan embobado se encontraba el kenshi que no se había percatado que incluso su propio corazón había quedado atrapado por la visión de Robin; tanto que cada paso que ella daba, cada movimiento de sus caderas, era correspondido por un latido de su corazón.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Robin era bien conocida por Zoro, se trataba de esa sonrisa que siempre parecía lanzarle cuando disfrutaba metiéndose con él. Podía ser llamada, sin ningún tipo de duda, su 'sonrisa Zoro', nacida de sus labios para flirtear únicamente con el kenshi.

La verdad era que Zoro no sabía muy bien porque aún seguía ahí en el baño junto a ella, ahora más juntos ya que Robin se había detenido justo a su lado, en vez de irse para tratar de dormir algo, aunque fueran cinco minutos a este paso. Aunque, la verdad, ¿prefería irse a dormir que estar aquí junto a Robin?

_Por cinco minutos de sueño bien puedo recuperar esta noche durmiendo durante todo el día, total tampoco es que tenga nada mejor que hacer_.

Zoro miró de reojo a Robin y su ojo se le abrió como nunca antes, lo que resultaba difícil de creer después de todo lo que vivió y vio en este baño minutos antes, cuando Robin puso el pie sobre el banco al lado de Zoro.

El kenshi estaba a punto de llamarle la atención cuando supo, la verdad es que era muy obvio lo que pretendía Robin, aparte de meterse con Zoro. Estaba poniéndose las botas. Primero la izquierda.

Realmente no estaba siendo su mejor madrugada, o mañana, a pesar de que estaba siéndolo. Si algo sabía que iba a pasar una vez hubiera salido del baño, era que dejaría sin reservas de biiru o cualquier otra bebida que cayera en sus manos.

_¡Maldita, onna! Me estás dejando seco_.

Ver, en un tan primer término, como una de sus largas piernas morenas estaba siendo, digamos, devorada por aquella bota, era una de las experiencias que nunca, jamás, antes de conocerla, tras conocerla o tras haber sido aceptada por Luffy como nakama, se le pudiera haber imaginado presenciar. Y no por que se tratase de Nico Robin de quien estuviéramos hablando sino porque nunca se imaginó estar en la misma habitación, baño en este caso, junto a una onna mientras esta se está vistiendo.

Su imaginación no resulta tan desbordante.

Ver como aquellas manos repasaban la bota para comprobar que se encontraba perfectamente colocada y, agarrándola por la parte superior, le daba unos fuertes tirones para asentar de manera perfecta su pie, era el remate para la escena. Un par de zapateados confirmó que la bota estaba colocada perfectamente.

_Y ahora viene la segunda parte_.

Tal y como lo había pensado, ahora le tocaba el turno a la pierna derecha que, una vez la izquierda volvió a tomar suelo, se colocó también sobre el banco, mostrando, esta vez a aquel ojo curioso del kenshi, la parte interior de su muslo.

Cada vez hacía más y más calor allí en el baño, sobre todo en la zona donde se encontraba cierto kenshi de cabello verde y mirada penetrante que ahora parecía totalmente ensimismado con la pierna de Robin.

Una vez más, y no se quejaba por ello, vio como la pierna de Robin estaba siendo cubierta y ocultada a cualquiera que tuviera buen gusto y unos ojos vivos, lo que, desgraciadamente, se refería a muchas personas.

_Bueno, y a ti qué te importa. Ni que tuvieras algún tipo de preferente control sobre ella. Venga, si ni siquiera la llamas por su nombre… a la cara, porque si lo has hecho cuando ella no se encontraba presente. Cuando la muy oroka se encontraba atrapada por aquellos baka. Entonces no te importaba para nada el referirte a ella por su nombre. ¿Sabes cómo se le llama a esto?_

-¿Kenshi-san?

Zoro salió de sus ensoñaciones, o discusiones mentales consigo mismo, para encontrarse a una Robin que tenía sus dos profundos ojos azules clavados en él, mientras tenía ligeramente ladeada la cabeza como si intentase adivinar lo que había estado pensando Zoro; aunque también podía tratarse de una respuesta más sencilla. Robin le había estado hablando y Zoro no le respondió al estar ensimismado consigo mismo. Aquella revelación logró sacarla ligeramente cierto rubor a Zoro.

-¿Eh, qué?-. Vale, no la mejor manera de tratar de disimular el haber sido cogido totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos. Por lo menos Robin no pareció tomárselo a mal, sino que sonreía muy gustosa de la actitud de Zoro.

-Te estaba pidiendo si me podías ayudar, kenshi-san-. Le dijo toda inocente para que Zoro no pudiera sospechar nada de a qué tipo de ayuda se estaba refiriendo. Tal y como había supuesto Zoro respondió al instante al tratar de actuar con normalidad, aunque su actitud no fuera así normalmente, así que lo que pretendía Zoro era pasar página de su momento de introspección.

Su error fue la victoria de Robin…

-Por supuesto-. Dijo poniéndose en pie al momento.-¿Qué quieres?

-Ayuda con la bota-. La inocencia de su tono de voz no hacía sino aumentar la sensualidad de la situación que Robin había creado con tanta simplicidad.

… y, también, la victoria de Zoro.

Sabía que tenía que moverse y no quedarse allí de pie como si no supiera lo que tenía que hacer, aunque esto fuera, parcialmente, cierto. Sabía que la culpa solamente podía ser suya por haberse quedado perdido en sus pensamientos o, yendo algo más lejos, por haber entrado en el baño en primer lugar.

-Si no puedes no sé porque te las pones en primer lugar-. Le soltó con cierta indignación Zoro mientras rodeaba a Robin para ponerse frente a ella, con el banco de protección.

-Porque me sientan bien, kenshi-san-. Se sinceró Robin mirándole directamente a los ojos a Zoro.-¿No lo crees así?

Y aquí estábamos una vez más atrapados en este tipo de preguntas. ¿Por qué no se daba por aludida de que no le gustaban y que no pretendía respondérselas? Seguramente pensaría que con la insistencia lograría doblegarle y hacer que le diera una respuesta. Una respuesta sincera.

-Tú las compraste así que será cierto-. Logró encontrar Zoro una respuesta adecuada y que no le comprometía en nada y a nada. Estaba a punto de coger la bota cuando la voz de Robin volvió a hacerse notar en el baño.

-Me parece que sería mejor desde la posición contraria, kenshi-san. Como si fueras tú quien se las estuviera poniendo-. Robin no pudo evitar añadir aquello último mientras le lanzaba aquella mirada maliciosa y se aguantaba las ganas de reír al verle la cara que, ahora si, había adquirido un saludable color rojizo.

Murmurando ciertas maldiciones que resultaban inteligibles, incluso para alguien tan experta en todo tipo de idiomas y lenguas muertas como Robin, se colocó como se lo había sugerido Robin para que, saliendo una vez más de sus abstracciones, darse cuenta de en qué tipo de postura había aceptado en colocarse.

Justo detrás de Robin mientras sus brazos, sus manos, agarraban, con exagerada fuerza, la bota para dar el tirón que la colocaría correctamente. Zoro había dejado de respirar hacía un buen rato, desde que su piel había entrado nuevamente en contacto con la de Robin, y ahora solamente esperaba acabar cuanto antes porque sino, ni siquiera él mismo sabría lo que podía llegar a suceder allí.

-Con cuidado, kenshi-san-. Le previno Robin hablándole susurrantemente al oído.-Trátame con delicadeza que ya nos conocemos.

Zoro quedó totalmente confundido con aquellas palabras, tal y como Robin esperaba que le hicieran sentir. Tantos significados posibles y todos ellos totalmente ciertos. Aunque no quitaba que ella tuviera su propio, y especial, significado de todos los que había para elegir.

Tal y como dijo Robin, y conociendo su, como decía Nami, monstruosa fuerza, su acción fue una de las más delicadas que jamás hubiera hecho nunca. Por supuesto que resultó totalmente efectiva, dejando a Robin con sus botas perfectamente colocadas.

Soltando la bota Zoro pensó que este sería un buen momento como otro para salir del baño porque sentía como su cuerpo, aparte de deshidratado, estaba empezando a pedirle por ciertas atenciones, las cuales quería que fueran satisfechas por la morena que tenía a su lado y que, al volverse, se encontró justo delante suya. Muy, muy cerca.

-Arigatou, kenshi-san.

Con un nuevo agradecimiento, que Zoro no pudo echarle en cara que no hacía falta, Robin se alejó de vuelta hacia donde se encontraba su vestido pisando con intención de comprobar que las botas estuvieran perfectamente colocadas; eso si, no sin antes acompañar a sus sentidas palabras con un casto seppun en los labios de Zoro.

Como si le hubieran arrancado todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo, Zoro cayó sentado en el banco con su rostro petrificado y, ciertamente, sorprendido. Esta vez, para alivio de él y cierta decepción de Robin, su rostro no se había ruborizado. Tal vez porque su cuerpo ya estaba a demasiada temperatura y ya no existía ningún tipo de diferencia para que pudiera ser visible el rubor de sus mejillas.

De esta, no muy sutil manera, Robin consiguió que Zoro no abandonase el baño; por lo menos no hasta que se hubiera terminado de vestir. De lo cual solamente le quedaba el ponerse el vestido.

Zoro no podía apartar la mirada, aunque quisiera, lo cual no era el caso en estos momentos, y seguía cada paso y movimiento que daba Robin con sus andares llevando únicamente puesto su ropa interior y aquellas largas botas de cuero.

_La verdad es que esto es una prueba palpable, o lo sería si volviera a ponerse al alcance mía, de que es imposible que exista un Tengoku para cuando uno se muera porque es imposible,__** ¡¡¡IMPOSIBLE!!!**__, que exista algo que pueda superar en belleza e inteligencia, paz y tranquilidad, y absoluta armonía y sensualidad como la que transmite esta onna_.

Robin se detuvo ante aquel vestido y justo cuando su mano se disponía a cogerlo quedó paralizado apenas a unos centímetros. Ya había sido capaz de ponerse la ropa interior y las botas así que, ¿por qué le venían ahora las dudas y el temor con el vestido?

_Después de todos los sufrimientos que he pasado durante mi vida no puedo dejar que algo así pueda conmigo. Y menos cuando kenshi-san me ha dedicado su atención y consejo, además quiero que me vuelva a ver con este vestido y…_-, Robin sonrió de manera dulce antes de cambiar a una más ensoñadora y caliente.-_ayudarme a borrar esos malos recuerdos con unos más agradables de llevar y poder rememorar_.

Soltando un suspiro, cargado con fuerza y determinación, Robin logró coger el vestido y levantarle ante ella. Con facilidad le bajó la cremallera que se encontraba en la parte delantera hasta la parte más baja que le era posible. Pero esta vez, a diferencia de su ropa interior, quería vestirse de frente a Zoro, por lo que se volvió cuando tuvo el vestido preparado para ponérselo.

Las miradas de los dos se encontraron y quedaron atrapadas la una en la otra.

Agachándose lo suficiente pasó sus pies por el interior del vestido que empezó a subir con cuidados movimientos hasta que, finalmente, la tela se le fue ajustando en las curvas de sus caderas, esos muslos que Zoro había podido sentir cálidos en sus manos, para hacer lo propio cuando llegó hasta su trasero. Sus nalgas dieron bienvenida al cuero tan ajustado que casi formaba mellizo con la propia piel de Robin.

Zoro veía como, abandonando la parte superior del vestido que quedó colgando a espaldas de Robin, hacía el esfuerzo para estirar la parte del vestido que ya había ocupado el puesto que le correspondía en su cuerpo para eliminar cualquier tipo de arruga que tuviera la osadía de hacer presencia. Ni en broma, y menos ante Zoro, iba a permitir que su trasero fuera surcado por alguna doblez o arruga en el vestido. No, ni una sola arruga tal y como ella tenía su propio cuerpo.

Una vez logrado su objetivo empezó a colocarse la manga izquierda con la misma naturalidad que podría tener estando haciendo esto mismo en su cuarto a solas, sin la intensa mirada de Zoro clavada en ella. En sus ojos azules tanto como en el resto de su cuerpo. No le resultó nada difícil el colocarse la parte izquierda del vestido poniendo mucha atención en la parte del hombro para que cuadrara justo en su lugar de manera perfecta. Una vez colocada la manga izquierda hizo lo mismo con la derecha, ahora mucho menos complicado al tener puesta la izquierda y, de esta manera, tener la base para los movimientos de colocación prácticamente realizados y que sólo debían ser repetidos en la parte derecha.

Una vez colocado el vestido de manera correcta solamente le faltaba situar los últimos detalles. Su escote y la disposición de sus pechos en el vestido. Las manos de Robin captaron toda la atención del kenshi cuando empezaron a colocar correctamente el vestido respecto a los pechos para que quedaran en su correcta posición. Ambos recibieron la misma atención, tanto por parte de Robin para ponerse correctamente el vestido y dejar su escote como debía ser, como de Zoro que se encontraba atrapado por cada movimiento realizado por la morena.

Un último movimiento, teniendo ambos pechos sujetos con las manos y dándoles un ligero empujoncito, terminó por completar la perfecta colocación del vestido. Bueno, casi todo porque aún permanecía una última cosa por hacer.

Sujetando, con la punta del índice y pulgar derechos, la cremallera del vestido, que se encontraba a la altura de su vientre, en la parte más baja que le era posible, empezó a subirla lentamente. Tanto que podía oírse en el silencio que reinaba en el baño cada uno de los sonidos que hacía cuando cada uno de los ganchos que la componían se iban uniendo.

Robin se detuvo justo cuando la cremallera se acercó a la altura de sus pechos.

Zoro vio como Robin se pasaba las manos por todo su cuerpo para eliminar cualquier arruga innecesaria en el vestido, hasta el punto de cogerlo por la base del vestido e, inclinándose y moviendo sus caderas rítmicamente, lo terminó por ajustar.

Finalmente, Robin se quedó ante Zoro en esa pose que tantas veces le dedicaba al kenshi, tanto que no importaba si hubiera alguien más presente porque, siempre, su intención, y atención, estaban dirigidas hacia él.

Cuando se cogió las manos a su espalda y le dedicó una caída de ojos de lo más sensual y sugestiva, Zoro pensó que todo el trabajo que se había tomado Robin para poder vestirse iba por terminar ser inútil porque sentía unas enormes ganas por volverla a desnudar.

-¿Qué te parece, kenshi-san?-. La voz de Robin realmente indicaba que buscaba la opinión de Zoro.-¿Ves algo que te guste?

Zoro se puso en pie y caminó hacia donde se encontraba Robin logrando que la imperturbable onna no se inmutase en absoluto, mientras por dentro sentía como los nervios iban a lograr hacerla colapsar. Para su sorpresa, Zoro pasó de largo hacia la puerta del baño.

_¿Pero qué?_

Tan confundida se había quedado por la reacción de Zoro que no pensó en lo que hacía y se volvió para buscarlo. La sorpresa le arrancó un pequeño suspiro inesperado al encontrarse a Zoro ante ella mientras le dedicaba una medio sonrisa satisfecha, muy satisfecha por haberla cogido por sorpresa.

-¡Ah! ¿Kenshi-san?

La mirada, algo dolida por haber llegado a pensar que Zoro se iba a marchar sin decirle nada y aliviada por ver que no había sido así, le otorgaba a Robin una cierta sensación de dulce ternura que la hacía aún más bella y hermosa. Por lo menos a ojos de Zoro que pensó que debería de sorprender más a menudo a Robin si este tipo de miradas iban a ser el resultado.

-Veo alguien a quien quiero-. Le dijo Zoro mientras acariciaba con ternura la mejilla de Robin para terminar por pasarle delicadamente los dedos por aquellos labios que temblaron.

¿Por qué temblaron? Como no hacerlo ante una declaración semejante de alguien tan parco en mostrar sus sentimientos como era Zoro.

-Y también la que me invitará a unas buenas rondas porque me ha dejado sediento hasta el año que viene-. Zoro le lanzó una mueca cómplice que fue devuelta por una de las sonrisas, maliciosamente sensual y peligrosa, de Robin.

-Muy bien, kenshi-san-. Robin se acercó a Zoro hasta que nada quedaba entre sus cuerpos, sus rostros.-Espero que te pueda ayudar a resistir hasta entonces unos pocos seppun…

El contacto de sus labios les recordó el momento en que sus cuerpos fueron testigos directos del poder de la electricidad; pero, esta vez, eran ellos los causantes de los, ahora si, agradables cosquilleos que recorrían sus cuerpos desde sus labios.

-La verdad es que no estoy seguro, onna-. Le susurró Zoro cuando separaron sus labios para recuperar el aliento.-Debes saber que yo necesito bastante licor para lograr ser saciado.

Dicho y hecho. Los labios de Robin volvieron a cubrir con pasión a los de Zoro tras haberle susurrado ella sus propias palabras de aliento.

-… me gustan los retos…

__________

____________________

Bueno, espero que a todos vosotros que habéis disfrutado de esta lectura podáis dejar algún **REVIEW** y comentar lo que os ha parecido este fic.

La verdad es que cuando pensé en hacer este fic, léase "See something that you like… or love?" pensaba más en la siguiente parte de la historia que en esta. Debo confesar que esta me la saqué de la manga para, no sé, creo que dar respuesta a por qué Robin volvía a estar llevando este vestido después de lo que le había pasado llevándolo y justificar que lo estuviera llevando en la historia que realmente tenía pensado escribir. Si, ya veis que mal estoy que tengo que escribir un fic para dar cierta coherencia, que no sé si era necesario darla, porque podía suponerse que Robin simplemente se puso el vestido porque así lo quiso… pero, ya lo sabéis, soy así y no puedo remediarlo.

El fic, la idea original, o sea, la siguiente parte, epílogo y final, me vino a la cabeza cuando me encontré, y demos gracias a ello, un fanart de Robin, junto a Chopper, en lo que parecía ser una librería. Ella cogiendo un libro de la estantería, mientras Chopper está leyendo un libro, y con el cuerpo algo reclinado mostrando lo bien que este vestido le queda a Robin. Todo ello mientras está mirando por encima de su hombro hacia alguien que la debe estar observando, y a quién no se le puede culpar por ello.

Bueno, esperemos que la idea principal me salga tal y como la había pensado o, vete a saber si hay suerte, mejor de lo esperado. Aunque me conformo con lograr dar salida a esta idea de mi cabeza porque me interesa verla escrita.

Gracias por leer y, ya sabéis que ese botón que veis aquí abajo sirve para alegrar a los escritores cuando lo pulsáis y dejáis un **REVIEW**.

Nos leemos.^^


	2. Chapter 2

**S****ee something that you like... or love?**

**Like me in the ****bookshop?**

El día resultaba de lo más agradable con su cielo azul y despejado surcado por unas pocas nubes de un color blanco de lo más esponjosas a la vista. La temperatura resultaba agradable y casi parecía que te obligaba a salir a la calle para disfrutarlo. Aunque también podías salir porque, simplemente, tienes que ir a un sitio y te da igual si hace buen o mal tiempo, pero el buen tiempo se agradecía.

Porque tenías que hacer algo que no podía retrasarse por más tiempo.

Chopper caminaba más silencioso de lo que resultaba habitual en él, y mucho más después de haber logrado ir hasta Enies Lobby y salir de allí con su nakama de vuelta y dejar un mensaje claro y conciso para el Sekai Seifu.

Los Mugiwara cuidan de los suyos y no permiten que se los lleven.

Por eso mismo se mantenía tan en silencio teniendo a su lado a su nakama. A Nico Robin. Lo vivido recientemente le hacía ver la facilidad con la que podían arrebatarles a uno de sus nakama usando cualquier medio a su disposición.

Hacía unos cuantos días desde que estaban todos de vuelta en Water 7, incluso ya había salido con ella de paseo por la ciudad pero, el día de hoy era diferente a todos los anteriores. Era algo que podía verse a simple vista y que no pasa desapercibido para nadie que hubiera estado presente el día en que Robin les había dejado.

Robin llevaba puesto el mismo vestido que llevó tan fatídico día como si no fuera nada relevante o importante. Pero para Chopper era casi una bandera, o señal, que le recordaba una y otra vez ese día. No podía evitar sentirse de esa manera cada vez que una de sus fugaces miradas captaba a su nakama.

_Pues no la mires_-. Se dijo Chopper.-_Pues menuda manera de ir con ella si no vas a mirarla en ningún momento, ¿qué harás cuando habléis? ¿Ignorarla y hacerte el sordo?_

Y, para rizar aún más la situación, habían decidido acercarse a una librería para comprobar si, por parte de Chopper, seguían estando los libros que había ojeado la vez anterior y, para Robin, ver si había algún libro que captase su interés.

Una vez más Chopper lanzó otra fugaz mirada a Robin que permanecía toda seria y apacible, aunque la verdad era que, desde la primera vez que había decidido salir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, fue consciente de la mirada asustadiza y de aprensión que se le había puesto a Chopper. Igual que si temiera que los volviera a abandonar.

Y no tenía ninguna duda de que se trataba de eso mismo.

-¿Ocurre algo, Chopper?

El pequeño Mugiwara no pudo evitar pegar un ligero salto al escuchar la voz de Robin y que le preguntara, precisamente, lo que no le apetecía tener que contestar. Y todo a lo que tenía que sumarle el que se hubiera referido a él por su nombre.

-No, no pasa nada. ¿Qué podría pasar? Haha haha-. Pero no hacía falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta de lo falsa que sonaba su voz y los nervios que la llenaban.

_¿En verdad te crees qué se ha tragado tan mala actuación? Lo mejor sería que fueras valiente y le dijeras lo que piensas de todo esto_.

-Ah, está bien, Chopper-. Robin no había desviado su mirada hacia su nakama en ningún momento. Su voz tranquila, que debía tranquilizar a Chopper no hacía sino ponerlo más nervioso.-Pensé que estabas molesto por que estuviera llevando este vestido.

-¡¡AAAAHHHH!!- Chopper se detuvo al momento mirando a Robin con los ojos muy abiertos y su mandíbula tocando el suelo-. ¡¿Cómo te diste cuenta?! ¿Tanto se me nota?

Robin se detuvo y se volvió hacia Chopper ofreciéndole una sonrisa tranquilizadora. La verdad era que no podía evitar comprender la aprensión que el verla con este vestido pudiera provocar en sus nakama ya que ella misma había estado a punto de deshacerse del vestido. Pero no había sido así gracias a unas palabras que tuvo con Zoro en el baño de la Galley-La.

Le había expuesto sus miedos, y dudas, y Zoro le ofreció una respuesta para tratarlas. Una respuesta igual a como era el propio Zoro, sin tapujos ni medias tintas. Siempre de manera directa y hasta el fondo.

-Bueno, en mayor o menor medida he podido ver esa misma expresión en los demás- le dijo Robin.

Aquello sorprendió mucho a Chopper, aunque también lo relajó al ver que no era el único que se sentía de esta manera a causa de la ropa de Robin. Aunque, en cierto sentido, no se esperaba que todos se sintieran de esta manera.

-¿Incluso Luffy?- le preguntó curioso Chopper.

-Si, un poquito- admitió Robin haciendo un gesto con el índice y pulgar derechos-. Supongo que es algo normal después de lo que pasó mientras lo llevé la última vez.

Pero Chopper seguía pensando acerca de las reacciones del resto de sus nakama.

-¿Y Sanji también se mostró preocupado por el vestido?- aquí podía notarse ciertas dudas en la voz de Chopper que hicieron reír a Robin. Una risa alegre.

-Bueno, en su caso digamos que no ve más allá del propio vestido.

Aquello si sonaba más como Sanji y la imagen del rubio danzando alrededor de una paciente Robin se formó en la cabeza de Chopper haciendo que él también se riera un poco. Por lo menos hasta que le vino a la cabeza el nakama del que no podía formar ningún tipo de imagen de preocupación acerca de la utilización por parte de Robin del mismo vestido que llevó el día de su _traición_.

Zoro.

-Y, Zoro, ¿también estaba molesto por que llevases el vestido?- no pudo evitar preguntarle Chopper. La curiosidad por esa información era demasiado grande para que pudiera lograr dominarla.

Aquí Robin, para sorpresa de Chopper, se cruzó de brazos sujetando el mentón con la mano izquierda de manera pensativa. No sabía si estaba tratando de buscar las palabras que pudieran dar voz a una actitud tan fuera de su ser, por parte de Zoro, o, si en cambio, trataba de recordar ver a Zoro mirándola con la misma mirada con que él, y el resto de los Mugiwara, la habían estado mirando al llevar ese vestido.

-No- dijo de pronto Robin para sorpresa de Chopper-. Kenshi-san nunca estuvo molesto por verme llevar este vestido.

Aquello sorprendió a Chopper. Sabía que, en un principio, Zoro no había confiado en Robin; situación que se siguió dando hasta el mismo instante en que, finalmente, se pensó que lo había hecho. Pero, como les había explicado el propio Zoro, había que tomar una decisión con respecto a lo que hacer con Robin y como la debían tratar.

Luffy la siguió llamando nakama pero, ¿y Zoro?

¿Siguió solamente las órdenes de Luffy y nada más? ¿Es qué aún no se fía de Robin a pesar de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para salvarla?

-Es un baka- no pudo evitar decir Chopper.

Robin le lanzó una mirada confusa, una de las pocas veces que se le vio esa clase de mirada en el rostro de Robin.

-¿Chopper?

-Zoro- le aclaró-. Zoro es un baka. No puedo creer que no pueda sentirse ni un poco molesto por verte llevando el mismo vestido que llevaste el día en que sucedió todo aquello. Pensaba que estaba preocupado por ti como el resto de nosotros pero, a pesar de explicarnos la situación y cuales eran las posibilidades que teníamos para actuar; y si debíamos pensar qué ya no formabas parte de los Mugiwara o qué aún eras nuestra nakama; a pesar de todo esto y de que nos ayudó en tu rescate… vamos, si incluso fue la llave que recuperó él la que te liberó las esposas… pero a pesar de todo, ¿aún no confía en ti?

Robin se cubrió la boca con la mano para ahogar algo las risas.

-Cuando le vea le voy a dar un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza para que le entre algo de razón en esa cabeza marimo que tiene- siguió despotricando Chopper para diversión de Robin. Por lo menos hasta que este se dio de cuenta de que se estaba riendo-. No tiene gracia. Deberías estar enfadada con Zoro por ser tan baka.

Robin negó con la cabeza mientras lograba controlarse y dejar de reír.

-Me parece que mis palabras te han podido confundir un poco, Chopper.

Más bien, por la cara que puso Chopper ahora, fueron estas últimas palabras las que lo dejaron bastante confuso. Había entendido muy bien las palabras que utilizó Robin para referirse a Zoro y a su reacción al que llevase el vestido negro. **No estaba molesto porque lo llevase puesto**. Así que, ¿qué confusión podrían llegar a ofrecer estas palabras?

-¿Eh? No lo entiendo. Entonces, ¿Zoro estaba molesto por algo?

-Si, kenshi-san estaba molesto porque no quisiera ponerme este vestido.

Aquello, en vez de tranquilizar los ánimos, no hizo sino aumentarlos, por lo menos en lo concerniente a Chopper.

-¡¿¡NANIIII!?!- Chopper no podía entender la actitud de Zoro-. ¡Ves como es un baka! ¿Cómo es posible que no viera lo que ese vestido te hacía recordar? Es un bruto sin sentimientos. Seguro que te dio uno de sus discursos sobre como deberías aceptar lo sucedido como un hombre pero, ¿el muy baka no se da cuenta de que no eres un hombre o qué?

Robin no podía evitar el reírse.

-Será mejor que me explique por el bien de kenshi-san porque, de encontrártelo seguro que recibirá algo que no se merece- a pesar de todo, no se detuvieron y continuaban su paseo hacia la librería-. La verdad es que quien no quería este vestido era yo misma, Chopper.

Aquello sorprendió a su nakama.

-¿No querías ponerte más ese vestido, Robin?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, no quería. La verdad es que me recordaba todo lo que había sucedido mientras lo llevé puesto y, por tanto, me hacía sentir mal. Pero, cuando ya había llegado a la decisión de no ponérmelo nunca más, vino kenshi-san y me dijo algo que consiguió que cambiara de opinión y decidiera volver a ponérmelo.

-¡¿¡NANI!?!- aquello era demasiado para Chopper-. ¿Zoro te obligó a que te lo pusieras a pesar de que tú no querías hacerlo? Ahora sí que le voy a dar fuerte.

-No fue así, Chopper. Kenshi-san me hizo ver que para que pudiera seguir adelante no podía dejarme vencer por un simple vestido. Que debía recuperarlo para mí y, de esta manera, que dejase de recordarme todos los sucesos horribles que sucedieron mientras lo llevé puesto.

Aquello sonaba a algo que pudo haber sido dicho por Zoro pero, lo que no cuadraba mucho, era que se lo hubiera dicho a Robin. Tal vez fuera que, finalmente, Zoro ya confiase en ella totalmente y la considerase su nakama, y no alguien a quien tratar por las órdenes de su senchou.

-Pero, ¿te sientes bien con el vestido?- le preguntó Chopper.

-Me siento bien pero, a pesar de ello, puedo comprender lo que sentéis al verme con este vestido puesto porque yo misma me sentía así. Es por ello que sólo lo llevaré puesto hoy, luego lo guardaré y, quién sabe, tal vez en un futuro vuelva a ponérmelo pero, seguro, no será hasta dentro de bastante tiempo.

Lo que quería decir que: hasta que sus nakama superaran la, comprensible, aversión a verla llevando este vestido.

-Y fue Zoro quien te hizo sentirte bien- dijo Chopper bastante sorprendido.

Inmerso en su asombro no se dio cuenta como los labios de Robin dieron forma a una sutil sonrisa al escuchar aquellas palabras. La verdad era que Zoro si la había hecho sentirse bien, muy bien en verdad.

-Oh, ahí está la librería- le indicó Robin a Chopper que, a diferencia de la primera vez que había ido a esa tienda, esta vez entraría con su aspecto más habitual.

-Espero que no haya vendido los libros que había decidido comprar el otro día- los nervios porque así fuera le hicieron apurarse para entrar en la tienda pero, con el recuerdo de lo sucedido la anterior vez, se detuvo ante la entrada y dirigió su mirada a Robin. La esperó para que entrasen juntos.

Robin sabía muy bien lo que le sucedía a Chopper pero dejó pasarlo por alto. La verdad era que le resultaba un gesto bastante encantador y dulce por su parte.

-Arigatou, Chopper- le agradeció mientras entraban en la tienda.

-Urusei, kono yarou- Chopper bailaba contento-. No creas que me gusta que me digas esas cosas, bakayarou.

La dueña de la tienda les saludó y, para sorpresa de Chopper, no pareció nada asustada por su apariencia. Podía ser que las noticias de los kaizoku que salvaron a Iceburg, donde fue Chopper quien tuvo la mayor intervención de todas, llegaran a todos los ciudadanos.

Chopper, casi, obligó a Robin a que lo acompañara para, de esta manera, no tener que perderla de vista por ningún momento. No es que temiera que Robin desapareciese de nuevo pero se sentía algo más tranquilo teniéndola cerca de él.

Se encontraban ante una de las grandes estanterías de la tienda, Chopper ojeando uno de los libros que iba a comprar y Robin a punto de coger un libro que captó su interés, cuando se los encontró. La verdad es que no sabía muy bien por qué estaba en la tienda ya que la idea le seguía pareciendo absurda pues él no era así pero, todos esos pensamientos se esfumaron cuando vio la postura en la que se encontró a Robin. Algo reclinada hacia delante logrando, de esta manera, que su vestido se le marcara como si no fuera vestido si no su propia piel. El vestido se encontraba justo en el límite que permitían sus nalgas el poder controlarlo e impedir que se le subiera exponiendo su trasero a cualquier mirada, en este caso, la suya propia.

Robin sintió como alguien la estaba observando pero, al no notar ningún tipo de malas sensaciones no se preocupó mucho. Era normal el que ella recibiera bastante atención de la gente y estaba acostumbrada a ello. Pero, por algún motivo, sintió la necesidad de mirar hacia atrás. Cuando observó por encima de su hombro fue una sorpresa para ella el encontrarse allí de pie con su vista fija en ella a él.

-¿Kenshi-san?

**Flashback**

Robin agarró a Zoro por el cuello de su camisa y lo atrajo hacia ella conectando sus labios con los suyos en un seppun profundo y muy sentido.

-… me gustan los retos… kenshi-san…

Sus labios se saboreaban mientras sus lenguas se encontraban y entrelazaban en una batalla en la que se resbalaban mutuamente a causa de la saliva que las cubría. Aún inmersa en los seppun sintió como las manos de Zoro se cerraban sobre sus muñecas haciendo que le soltase la camisa y las colocase contra la puerta sobre su cabeza. Todo ello sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera pensar en abandonar aquellos labios que con tantas ganas habían estado deseando probar.

Las manos de Zoro se deslizaban por los brazos de Robin como lo hacía su boca por aquel esbelto cuello que lo llevaba en creciente pasión. Algo que se acentuaba al llegar hasta su escote que fue creciendo al tiempo que Zoro iba bajando la cremallera del vestido.

Sentían como sus cuerpos latían con fuerza y esto no hacía si no aumentar el deseo de querer sentir más del otro. Por ello, cuando la cremallera llegó a su final, las manos de Zoro se introdujeron en su interior acariciando cada centímetro de piel desnuda. Abriendo el vestido dejó completamente expuestos los pechos de Robin cubiertos por el sujetador que el propio Zoro había ayudado a poner apenas unos minutos antes.

Un par de dedos acariciaron su pecho izquierdo introduciéndose bajo la tela para removerla y exponerlo a sus ojos. Lo recorría con las yemas de sus dedos en movimientos circulares que se iban acercando hasta el pezón. Una vez alcanzado el objetivo se unió a la causa la boca de Zoro que repitió el camino previo hasta que su lengua empezó a lamerlo.

Robin gemía placenteramente cuando Zoro empezó a chuparle el pecho y el pezón mientras repetía la misma acción con el pecho derecho que, en poco tiempo, también se encontró expuesto para el kenshi. Agarraba cada pecho que se llevaba a la boca para devorarlos con ansias.

Los celestes ojos de Robin se encontraban ocultos bajo los párpados de la onna que disfrutaba de la atención que Zoro le estaba proporcionando a sus pechos pero sin olvidarse de que su cuerpo tenía mucho más que ofrecer. Y las manos de Zoro, una vez dejaron los pechos de Robin a buen recaudo con la boca del kenshi, descendieron por el cuerpo, por el cuero negro del vestido de Robin hasta llegar al final donde fueron recibidos por la suave tela que lo bordeaba.

Introdujo una mano entre las piernas de Robin, que las separó para él, y, mientras una mano le iba levantando, poco a poco, el vestido hasta la cintura, la otra empezó a acariciarle los muslos. Unos muslos que encontró calientes pero no tanto como lo estaba el sexo oculto bajo las bragas de encaje de Robin y que estaba siendo acariciado por encima de estas.

Abandonando los pechos de Robin, los labios de Zoro regresaron junto a los de ella que le dieron una cálida, y húmeda, bienvenida entre jadeos por culpa de las caricias que le estaba dando sobre su sexo.

-Dulces labios- dijo Zoro al separarse de los de Robin-. Nadie diría que eres una obsesa del kouhii.

-Pues tus labios me emborrachan, kenshi-san- sonrió maliciosamente Robin.

Las palabras de Robin trajeron el rubor a las mejillas de Zoro, logrando que pusiera en lo alto de la lista sobre el kenshi, el averiguar como era que podía ser tan tímido con las palabras y comentarios pero no con los hechos y las acciones.

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, Zoro se puso de cuclillas e introdujo su rostro entre las piernas de Robin. Separando sus bragas dejó a la vista aquel sexo cálido y aquellos labios que también pedían por un seppun, o por mucho más.

Sus labios se juntaron y la lengua de Zoro se introdujo en aquel húmedo interior logrando que Robin le agarrara de la cabeza, de su cabello, y con lentas, y fuertes, caricias, le decía que no se detuviera.

-¡¡Kenshi-san!!- incluso en estos momentos, con Zoro succionando sus labios y chupándole el clítoris, Robin era capaz de mantener el control de su mente y seguir llamándole por el apodo que ella le había puesto. Y lo hacía en un tono intenso pero que no podía salir fuera del baño.

El sexo expuesto a los ojos de Zoro, que separaba los labios y que chupaba por partes. Su lengua recorría toda la extensión de aquel cálido sexo, desde lo más al sur acariciándole el agujero de su culo, hasta el norte extremo en donde el clítoris adquiría gran protagonismo. Para el placer de Robin, por supuesto.

Sus manos apretaban sus pechos y pellizcaban aquellos pezones erectos a los que lamía de vez en cuando en un intento por refrescar el calor de su cuerpo. Suerte que Zoro estaba bien ocupado con el sexo de Robin porque, de haberla visto, de seguro que la situación habría pasado a un nuevo nivel.

Aunque tal vez no porque…

-¡¿¡Quieres dejar de hablar de meshi a estas horas de la mañana, Luffy!?!

La voz de Nami detuvo las acciones de la pareja y se dieron de cuenta de que el tiempo se les había echado encima. Estaba claro que no podían continuar con esto porque, en poco tiempo, el baño iba a ser utilizado para fines más habituales.

Con la misma naturalidad con la que había apartado las bragas, las volvió a colocar en su lugar, no sin antes despedirse de aquel sexo tan deseable con un seppun. Mientras se ponía en pie fue bajándole el vestido para que, al tiempo en que sus ojos se encontraron, se encontrase bien colocado. Aunque con las altas sensaciones que recorrían sus cuerpos, bien colocado significaba en el suelo.

-Supongo que debemos dejar el baño libre- dijo Robin mientras se volvía a colocar en su lugar el sujetador y el vestido por encima de este-. No creo que a los demás les apetezca ver la utilización que le damos.

El sonido de la cremallera anunciaba el final que llegó una vez se dejó de escuchar. Una vez más pasó las manos por encima del vestido para asegurarse que cada curva de su cuerpo se encontraba en el lugar preciso del vestido.

-¿Te apetece un kouhii, kenshi-san?

Zoro no se esperaba una invitación semejante por parte de Robin sin que sonase como una obvia provocación por su parte.

-Arigatou pero no. Voy a tratar de recuperar algo de sueño.

Si esta respuesta molestó a Robin no se notó para nada en su rostro, y cuerpo, ni siquiera surgió esa sonrisa plastificada con la que solía recibir las respuestas.

-Yo voy a comprobar si puedo recuperar el momento que el CP9 me interrumpió. Como no haya ningún libro de interés en esa librería después de todo lo que pasó- se rió por lo bajo Robin-. Nos vemos luego, kenshi-san.

-Si, claro.

Con esto Zoro salió del baño y ni siquiera se cruzó con Nami que se dirigía hacia allí porque, por suerte nada cambia tanto, tomó la dirección equivocada. Que, en esta ocasión, podía decirse que la correcta.

**Fin del Flashback**

De seguro que en Water 7 había muchas más librerías pero, por supuesto, en la que Zoro terminó, tenía que ser en la que se encontraba Robin, con Chopper. Por supuesto que no le importaba mucho el que se encontrara con ellos, con Robin especialmente, pues, a pesar de lo sucedido en el baño, la relación entre los dos seguía siendo la misma o eso era lo que pensaba Zoro, ¿verdad?

-¿Tú por una librería, kenshi-san?- dijo Robin con un tono de sorpresa mal disimulado, ya que lo había dicho a propósito para meterse con Zoro. Y con resultados favorables.

-Oi, oi, oi, ¿qué quieres decir con eso? No me confundas con el baka de nuestro senchou que yo si leo cuando me apetece…- Robin no pudo evitar una sonrisa pero si la risa, aunque Zoro se percató de que era a causa suya-, ¿y ahora qué?

-Nada, kenshi-san. Sólo pensaba que ibas a decir que leías cuando te apetecía ponerte a dormir- dijo Robin toda seria.

-Pero Zoro no necesita ponerse a leer para caer dormido- dijo Chopper entrando en la conversación. Lo que le hizo recordar lo que Robin le había dicho sobre Zoro y ella-. ¡¡Oi, Zoro!!

-¿Eh? Y ahora ¿qué es lo que pasa?

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a confundir a Robin con lo de que se pusiera este vestido?! Deberías ser más considerado con los sentimientos de Robin, y con los de los demás ya que estamos en ello, y no obligarla a hacer las cosas si ella aún no se siente preparada.

La mirada de Zoro cortó al pobre de Chopper en pequeños trocitos.

-Ya es mayor para no tener que dejarse convencer por cualquiera. Si no quisiera ponerse ese vestido no se lo pondría por mucho que le pudiera haber dicho cualquiera.

-Pero es más fácil ponérselo con ayuda, kenshi-san.

Como Robin había esperado, sus palabras lograron poner rojo como un tomate maduro el rostro de Zoro porque, si bien no había sido, totalmente, explícita sobre que esa _ayuda_ se refería a él, el propio Zoro si lo sabía. En cambio Chopper miraba confundido como a Zoro se le subían los colores.

-Oi, Zoro, ¿estás enfermo?- poniéndose sobre la estantería trató de comprobarle la temperatura a Zoro-. Tienes la cara toda roja.

La mirada que le lanzó Zoro lo puso más nervioso que cuando conoció a Sanji y Luffy e intentaron comérselo. Sabía que, de seguir presionando, saldría mucho más que mal parado; pero había prometido que no perdería de vista a Robin. La solución llegó tan rápida como los movimientos de Chopper para llevarse sus libros a caja, pagar y abandonar la librería.

-Oi, Zoro, no pierdas de vista a Robin- dijo Chopper desde la puerta pero se volvió hacia sus dos nakama justo cuando había abierto la puerta-. Robin, no pierdas de vista a Zoro.

-¡¡URUSEI!!

El grito de Zoro no sólo asustó a Chopper, que salió corriendo por miedo a ser perseguido por un furioso kenshi, si no que también hizo lo propio con el resto de las personas que había en el local.

-Bueno, supongo que deberé tener un ojo sobre ti, kenshi-san- le dijo Robin dándole la espalda y continuando con su análisis sobre los libros que había en la librería. En su espalda surgieron un par de _ojo fleur_ que se quedaron fijos en la figura de Zoro.

-… kuso…- murmuró Zoro al tiempo que le guiñaron un ojo.

__________

Después de pasar un buen rato en la librería, y cuando Robin encontró todo lo que podía conseguir del lugar, la abandonaron sin un rumbo fijo, pero con unos cuantos libros, en su mochila, para la colección que poseía Robin. Cualquiera que los viera por la calle no podría decir que estuvieran caminando juntos ya que cada uno iba a su ritmo, sin prestar, evidente, atención a lo que hacía el otro. Salvo por esas manos que devolvían a Zoro al camino correcto aunque, sin un destino al que llegar, todos los caminos eran correctos; pero si Zoro era consciente de esto no lo hacía ver y seguía, entre malos gestos, las indicaciones que le daba Robin.

A ninguno de los dos le molestaba el silencio que existía entre ellos porque ambos eran de los que únicamente hablaban cuando era necesario decir algo. Mientras tanto se conformaban con el silencio y la agradable compañía que se proporcionaban. Incluso, cuando uno de ellos, no digamos quién, tuvo ganas de tomarse un kouhii no se hizo ningún drama por ello, si no que fue aprovechado por el otro para tomarse un par de biiru.

De vuelta a la Galley-La, Zoro no pudo evitar un rápido movimiento de sus ojos que pasaron de un escaparate hacia Robin para volver al frente, todo ello sin perder el paso, ni la dirección correcta por la que caminaban. Aunque no pasó tan desapercibida para alguien como Robin que, sin dar muestras de ello, hizo aparecer un par de _ojos fleur_ en el escaparate. Lo que se encontró allí fue un conjunto que, a simple vista, le gustó a Robin y que, sin duda, le gustaría comprarse. Por supuesto que no podría hacerlo ahora porque dejaría entrever a Zoro que lo habría comprado por él, lo que al final siempre se daría de cuenta, pero que le gustaría que fuera una sorpresa llegado el momento en que la viera llevándolo puesto.

Un par de _mano fleurs_ surgieron en el mostrador, para susto, y alarido, del encargado, y, tomando papel y lápiz, dejó ordenada la compra del vestido y los complementos con los que venían. Unas botas altas y unas medias de rejilla a juego con un liguero del que se podían apreciar las ligas con los que estaba sujetando las medias. El vestido, en si un minivestido, era morado y tan ajustado como los que le gusta llevar a Robin con delicados encajes en todos los bordes, bastilla, escote, pasando por el cuello, y puños. Deseaba comprobar la reacción de Zoro al verla con este vestido puesto aunque, conociéndole como lo hacía, sabía que, a la vista, no obtendría ningún tipo de reacción, a diferencia de Sanji que lo tendrá al instante ante ella alabándola por su belleza. No es que quisiera que Zoro se comportara de esa manera, por lo menos no tan límite, pero, para una onna, siempre son agradables los cumplidos, y más de una persona especial para una.

_Suerte que no eres así, ¿verdad, Robin?_

Al llegar a la Galley-La como cada uno tenía pensado hacer algo, sus caminos se separarían hasta más tarde. Tal y como han hecho el resto de sus nakama que podrían estar por cualquier parte de Water 7, menos aquí, comprobado por Robin y sus _ojos fleur_.

Había sido un paseo agradable, tanto el inicio con Chopper como luego junto a Zoro, por supuesto que el kenshi nunca admitiría el que hubiera sido un paseo lo que compartieron si no un camino en común. A ella no le importaba mientras ambos supieran lo que realmente significaban esta clase de momentos para los dos.

-No hacía falta que te hubieras quedado conmigo, kenshi-san.

-Claro que no, pero no me apetecía tener que aguantar las idioteces con las que me saldrían Chopper y el ero-kukku- dijo Zoro quitando importancia a lo sucedido.

-Bueno, en todo caso fue muy agradable, y muy amable por tu parte, kenshi-san- antes de que Zoro pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo, de haber querido hacerlo, Robin acercó sus labios sobre los de él cubriéndolos con un tierno contacto que no duró ni un solitario segundo-. Arigatou, kenshi-san. No por lo de hoy o por haberme salvado, siguiendo las órdenes de Luffy, por supuesto, si no que, por todo. Todo, kenshi-san. Es muy importante saber que te tengo a mi lado, como tomodachi, como nakama…

-Ya, procura no meterte en más líos si no es por orden del baka que tenemos por senchou- dijo Zoro mientras se dirigía a la parte posterior del lugar. Tal vez a entrenar o para pensar un poco.

-Por supuesto, kenshi-san. Oh, procura no perderte, me echarían una bronca por ser la última con la que estuviste.

A pesar de que se trataba de una broma, la seriedad con lo que lo dijo o, tal vez por ello, lo hacía más gracioso, y mortificante para Zoro.

-¡Yo sé a dónde quiero ir!- bramó Zoro alejándose de allí.

Robin sonreía más que satisfecha viendo como Zoro se alejaba y desaparecía de su vista. Era demasiado divertido provocarle para el tener que dejarlo. Además de que era algo de ellos solos, una de las cosas que, únicamente, compartían entre los dos.

-Un kouhii me vendría bien mientras empiezo a leer los libros que he comprado hoy- se dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina que había en las instalaciones que Iceburg les había dejado.

Cuando iba a abrir la puerta de la cocina, esta llegó a abrirse antes de que pudiera alcanzar el pomo. Para su sorpresa, y, realmente, lo era, Zoro surgió del interior de la cocina.

-¿Kenshi-san?, ¿ya te perdiste?

Pudo comprobar como se le tensaba la mandíbula.

-He dicho que yo sé a dónde quiero ir.

Con esta afirmación Robin no pudo hacer nada más que ofrecerle una sonrisa cómplice, y maliciosa, mientras apoyaba ambas manos sobre el pecho del kenshi y lo devolvía al interior de la cocina.

-Ahora me apetecía un kouhii, kenshi-san- le susurró Robin-. ¿Quieres uno?

_________

**END**or**FIN**

______________________________

Hasta aquí por este pequeño fic. Espero que la lectura haya podido ser de vuestro agrado.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Muchas gracias a todos (**GABE LOGAN**) los que habéis dejado un **REVIEW** y, gracias a todos los que vayan a dejar por esta parte T.T hahahaha

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
